


Wedding Fever (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous:  Hi love, I hope you’re doing well! Could I please possibly request a wedding fluff with Sonny x reader?? Where they’re dating & in SVU together so he doesn’t see her dolled up a lot but he takes her to a wedding for his sis or somethin & she meets everyone(& looks beautiful af)? And he melts seeing her play with his nieces & talks to Bella about how she’s the one?? Also any excuse for Sonny to be in a suit/around his family is a win win ya feel me… please and thank you!! LOVE all your writing!</p><p>word count: 696</p><p>warnings: sonny carisi fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Fever (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Sonny knew that the nerves he had when asking you to go to Bella’s wedding with him were uncalled for.

He knew you were going to say yes and the outfit you were wearing made it worth it. He was dancing with his sister- Bella- the bride- but he was distracted as they spun around the room. His eyes were on you, your dolled up appearance and the way your eyes twinkled as you swayed his niece around.

She giggled in your arms and wrapped a chubby hand in your shirt and you swung her quickly around.

“Earth to Sonny,” Bella pinched his shoulder through his suit- Barba’s tailor did wonders- and he looked away from you to his sister. “Are you okay? Getting love struck, brother?” He smiled and looked down, trying not to step on his sisters toe in a clumsy attempt to dodge the question.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve gone on a fancy date,” He admitted, “Usually we order take-out and watch Netflix.”

“Ah,” Bella nodded, looking over at you, too, “I understand. Are you getting wedding fever?” A flush crawled up his face and he tried to shake his head, tried to deny what the red coloring of his face meant. “You are!” She laughed in her brother’s face and pinched his cheek in the jovial way that Italian’s do.

“So what? You know the feeling when you find the one.” Sonny got distracted by you, bouncing your way over to one of his cousins and taking the little boy’s hand to entice him to join you and Sonny’s niece in dancing, and he only caught the tail end of Bella’s sentence.

“…The one? Have you told Ma?” He looked back at Bella, but only for a second before his eyes were back on you.

“No,” His voice trailed off, smiling as you tossed your head back, laugh bouncing over to him despite the music, “I haven’t. You’re the only one I’ve told. I’m ready to be married.” Even though the brother/sister dance was only half over Bella stopped dancing and threw her eyes around Sonny’s shoulders, squealing in his ear rather painfully.

“Go! Go! Go!” She turned Sonny toward you and pushed, causing him to stumble over his own feet, “Go be cute and romantic, okay? I’ll go dance with Gina!” He cursed Bella over his shoulder as he adjusted a tie he borrowed from Barba that made him say yikes in his head. You saw him coming, pointing him out to his niece as she bounced in your arms and made grabby hands for her uncle.

“Hi!” He laughed, taking her from you, making sure to kiss her cheek three times. “And hi!” He leaned toward you and took your lips in a gentle kiss that took your breath away and made his cousin, barely seven, run away as he laughed and called you gross. “Are you having fun? I’m sorry that I had to leave you here alone with the little monsters.” Sonny grinned at his niece as she pinched his nose, gurgling out a laugh as he gave his largest, squinty-eyed smile to the little one. You watched him and he could see you cross your arms over your chest, grinning. He handed his niece to one of his aunt’s as she passed by, the baby gurgling happily. He took your hand and pulled you through the maze of chairs, leaving his suit jacket on one of the chairs as he decompressed and untucked his shirt. You rolled up his sleeves from behind as he lead you from the reception hall of the church into the lobby. It was quiet and he turned to you, cupping your face in his large hands and he kissed you.

You didn’t mind, in fact, it was a pleasant surprise. You kissed him back, of course, but pulled back to question it. You didn’t have time, though, because Sonny was giving you the same squinty-eyed smile he had given his niece.

“I love you,” He whispered, “I love you so much.” Tears filled your eyes and you pulled Sonny close again, kissing him.

“I love you, too, Sonny.”


End file.
